A Shattered Blade
by The Doormaster
Summary: The final Getsuga is indeed an attack to be feared but it is not without cost. What will become of the two that made up the energy for the attack, will they die or will they find something else on the other side? T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Written by request of silentshadow01.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was actually a surprise, I was approached by a friend of a friend to write this story.** _ **silentshadow01**_ **who was referred to me by** _ **The Baz**_ **pitched the idea for this to me. It's very original and I have been given freedom to do whatever I want, though I was politely asked to not make a harem which is fine cuz I personally am not a huge fan of harems. Anyway I've got a few ideas to add to this and am excited to begin. Lets do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, RWBY or any of their character, nor do I make any money or profit off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

A young looking man stood within the sideways towers of a collapsing world. "The this is it huh? Gotta say it was a helluva ride, even if I never got to be king." An almost identical looking man said as he rose from the shadow of the first. The young man had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, he wore a long pitch black hooded cloak with a high and loose collar that covered his entire body with the exception of his feet which were cover by a pair of black boots with white bottoms.

"Indeed, I've no regrets for how this has played out." He replied to the man who was nearly his mirror image. The only differences between the two were colors, the second was like a polar opposite to the first, his hair white as well as his clothes. His eyes pitch black with almost glowing yellow iris's, he wore a large grin on his face as the tower they stood on began dissolving into dust.

"Still though, what I wouldn't give for just one more chance to fight someone myself. Oh well." He waved off the idea only for his hand to begin to dissolve like the world around him, his face became slightly softer as he watched the rest of his arm slowly follow, there was no pain to it. "Well partner, it's been fun. Later Tensa."

The black themed man nodded with a small frown. "No one should die nameless." He looked the white themed man in the eyes as he to began to dissolve. "Goodbye Shiro."

 **The City of Atlas**

The morning sun shined brightly down upon the beautiful cityscape of Atlas. Hundreds of cars speeding along the highways as people went about their daily commutes to their jobs. A light dew glistened in the light across every surface, everything was exactly as it should be.

Which was precisely why nobody was able to register the very sky shattering like glass, nor the wave of black energy that shot out of the opening in the sky. It all happened in less than a second, the blast of energy struck the ground and violently exploded engulfing five full city blocks within a flood of the energy. Everything the energy touched was obliterated and anyone caught in it died almost instantly, only a few individuals with their auras unlocked and a certain amount of training managed to survive contact with the energy but not without gaining horrible burns across their entire bodies.

Almost as quickly as the energy appeared it all quickly began to compress itself into a single point at the center of the blast site, the sky repaired itself and the city was left trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 **With General Ironwood**

Everything was complete chaos as soldiers scrambled around, airships filled the sky above the city, streets were flooded with mechs. Civilians had been instructed to remain in their homes or indoors. James stood within the holding bay of a bullhead speeding towards the site of the blast that had left a scar on the city merely a couple hours before.

With him stood two specialists, Winter Schnee and Cyan Gem, both relatively fresh from training but both talented. When the blast first occurred James instantly thought the city was under attack, however after viewing footage of the event he quickly discarded that. The White Fang, rival kingdoms, the grimm, nor any form of natural disaster he'd ever heard of could be responsible for the sky shattering and firing out an incredibly power blast of energy that could do so much damage so quickly.

The area the blast struck was luckily sparsely populated being an industrially dominated area, the body count however was still estimated to be just under four hundred though rescue works were still searching.

The bullhead began to slow and the side opened up allowing the three to exit the ship which was now hovering a few feet off the ground. "Schnee, go get an update from the emergency workers." He told the white haired young woman who quickly saluted and took off to complete her task. "Gem, you will come with me to the center of the blast area, keep track of any signs of radiation or toxins with the scanner we brought."

"Yes sir." The young man saluted as he followed the general.

Ironwood walked slowly through the area surrounding the center of the blast taking note of everything that stood out to him, he couldn't help but notice something almost immediately. "Gem, survivors were reported to have suffered terrible burns correct?"

"Yes sir." The boy confirmed.

Ironwood walked over to a wall that barely remained standing closer to the center. "There should be scorch marks across most of this area, possibly even fires, but I don't see anything that would suggest the kind of heat those wounds propose." He spoke mostly to himself before moving further towards the center, soon the two entered a crater at the very center.

"Woah, sir look at this." Cyan called out to the general who walked over to him. "The scanner is going crazy, it's reading aura in the air but at insane levels. I think it's broken." James didn't say anything, he knew the scanner was working as he could feel something in the air around them. It felt similar to when he had stood toe to toe with skilled hunters as they pushed their auras to the limit, however something about this felt slightly different. "Hey what's that?" Cyan brought Ironwood out of his thoughts.

The specialist moved down towards the bottom of the crater, once at the center he knelt down. "Sir, I think I found something." He called to the general who was already walking over to him. The two looked down at what looked like a black and red hilt stuck in the ground. "Is that a sword?" Gem asked as he reached out to grab the handle of the weapon.

Instantly something within James screamed danger. "Gem stop!" But it was to late, the young man had grabbed the handle of the sword.

The moment his hand grasped the handle of the weapon black energy shot out of the handle an consumed the young specialist completely, the boy never had a chance to scream before he was totally enveloped. Ironwood jumped back to avoid the energy, mentally noting he wasn't feeling any heat radiating from the energy that matched the energy he witnessed via video. What he could feel however was the same weight from before only far greater, it felt almost like the air was being forced from his lungs by the pressure baring down on him.

"General Ironwood!" James heard a shout from behind him as Winter arrived stopping next to him while sweating, clearly she was being effected by the pressure as well. "Sir, whats happening?! Where is specialist Gem?" She asked her superior, though his grim looked only confirmed her fears as she looked at the pillar of swirling black energy shooting into the sky.

The energy continued to do this for nearly a minute before it began to noticeably fade into nothing, after another half minute a single form could be seen kneeling at the center of where the black vortex had been. "Specialist Gem!" Winter shouted as she made to run to the person only for Ironwood to grab her shoulder stopping her while at the same time drawing his weapon and pointing it at the kneeling figure. "General?"

"Gem, is that you?" James asked in a loud authoritative voice while never lowering his weapon, he couldn't explain why but every fiber of his soul was screaming at him to destroy the one in front of them. Then he got a reply.

"Gem? Never heard of him." The figure spoke before standing and turning to the two soldiers who were both holding the weapons on him. He wore a long white cloak with a raised hood, in his hand he held the same blade that Ironwood and Gem had found though oddly it was now completely white as opposed to black. "Now I may not know whats going on but I do know it's impolite to point weapons at someone, so how about you lower those before I get offended."

"Identify yourself now!" Winter demanded.

The man raised his free hand and pulled down his hood revealing a full head of white hair that almost seemed even whiter than the Schnee's own hair. What caught the twos attention however were his eyes, they were pitch black with yellow irises. The man scowled at the girl. "It's rude not to give your own name when asking anothers." He said while raising his blade towards the two.

Ironwood pulled the trigger sending several high caliber rounds towards the white man, the man disappeared in a blur of movement which was accompanied by a light sonic boom that was reminiscent of static. Almost instantly he reappeared above the pair with a large smile across his face. "To slow!" He shouted while bringing down his blade only for it to be blocked by a large white glyph that appeared out of thin air surprising the man who was only able to cut part way into it.

Moments later the man was blasted point blank in the face by a large white bird that shot out of the glyph. Landing on his feet and slightly stumbling the man barely notice the general bringing his guns handle down towards him like a club, disappearing again he surprised the two when he reappeared directly behind the general and slashed the man across the back completely cutting through the veteran huntsmen's aura and sending blood flying.

"General!" Winter shouted just before the man appeared in front of her.

"Pay attention!" He shouted as he swung his blade down on her, only thanks to reflex was she able to raise her blade in time to block. While she managed to prevent herself from being bisected she was caught completely off guard when he planted his foot into her stomach sending her flying into the air.

Winter came crashing down hard in a populated area surprising everyone around when she landed forming a small web of crack upon impact, they were even further surprised when a man wearing all white appeared squatting next to her in a burst of static. He looked down at the young woman who seemed to be in shock from the hit she just took to the stomach, clearly in a lot of pain, it was likely she had taken some internal damage from the kick which punched through her aura like it wasn't there.

"Come on, don't tell me you're down already. I haven't even started trying yet." The man frowned at the woman who didn't react at all to his words. After a few seconds he heard the sounds of moving metal and looked around to find almost two dozen robots now pointing guns within their arms at him. "Thats kinda cool." He regained his smile. Standing back up he raised his blade and began pooling energy into it.

 _"That's enough!"_ He heard within his head the energy in his sword fading.

"Tensa? What the hell is going on?" He asked recognizing the voice.

 _"I'm not completely sure but you going on a rampage through the streets of this city won't help us figure that out. We need to leave now."_

Shiro scowled as he looked down at the woman who now looked slightly more aware and was staring up at him with a frightened look on her face. "Fine, but I'm finishing this on-" Before he could finish black energy began pouring from his blade. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TENSA!?" Shiro screamed as the energy grew up his arm turning the sleeve of the cloak black. "TENSA YOU BASTARD!" He screamed one last time before his hair turned black and his eyes changed from black to normal and his irises became light blue.

Looking down at the wide eyed woman he frowned. "I apologize for that, he's quite the hand full." With that said he disappeared in a blur of movement.

 **And I think I'll end it there for now. Now to set a few things straight, first this chapter takes place two years before the start of the series. Next Tensa and Shiro will be sharing a body, switching back and forth depending on the situation, also their power is about equal to Ichigo's just before he did his super shonen power up to fight Aizen, so basically when he was fighting Gin. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I gotta say I'm already enjoying writing this, writing for someone with two personalities is a challenge but a fun one. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get started I want to answer a question I've received quite a lot, will Ichigo make an appearance in this? No he will not, and I'm fully aware that by saying that I've just lost half of you. I don't like it when every crossover stars the main character of an anime so when given the choice of whether or not to include characters like Ichigo, Naruto, or Luffy, I usually choose to not use them. No offense to those characters, I fucking love Luffy, but if I wanted to see something all about them I'd watch their original work. When reading fanfiction I like what my buddy The Baz does and only use rather under used characters as my main characters. It's something new in a sea of Ichigo stories. So sorry to all you Ichigo fans, but he will not be showing up in this fic, though if you can get over that I can promise you'll like what I've got in store. Also yes, I know exactly who and what both Tensa and Shiro really are, as for what I plan on doing with that knowledge, you'll have to wait and see. Oh and one last thing, while I will do my damnedest to keep both characters as close to their actual personalities as possible, I will hae to take some liberties here and there with their enteractions with each other, we didn't see a ton of their relationship in the show or manga so I'm gonna have to do my own thing to a point there. Lets get started.**

 **2 years later**

"That barely filled me up at all, these damn things haven't got almost any meat on them." Shiro groaned as he stood at the center of a large clearing in a forest on the outskirts of Vale, surrounding him were several dozen dead beowulves and Ursa. As the monsters dissolved into smoke that smoke flowed into his blade. "This energy tastes horrible, it's like eating a piece of burnt wood." He continued complaining knowing full well the only person who could hear him would rather he not talk. "I hope another hunter targets us soon, now thats some good eating."

 _"Would you please stop with your inane babbling."_ Tensa barked from within their head.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so bored if you'd let me go into town to hang around and explore, it's all trees and fields and shit outside the walls!" Shiro shouted back at the voice in his head, to anyone who could have been watching it would just look like an insane man yelling at nobody.

Tensa growled. _"You could have if you hadn't gone and made yourself wanted across Remnant! That aside, I don't trust you around people."_ He shouted back at his other half. He didn't really care so much about the fact that Shiro had caused destruction and killed people that bothered him, they were a sword first and foremost, but instead the trouble his wreaking havoc had brought them.

It was true, over the past two years as the pair had traveled across Remnant, Shiro had gotten them into any number of bad situations. Now the white themed mans face was plastered up all over the four kingdoms for charges ranging from property destruction to murdering licensed hunters. If for whatever reason they had to enter into a settlement or city Tensa would always have to take over and put up his hood to not draw attention or be recognized. Otherwise the black themed half generally let Shiro have control over their body, it kept him from complaining as much as he would and because they spend the large majority of their time wandering the wilderness around kingdoms Shiro got to kill all the Grimm he could ever want.

It wasn't until about a month of wandering that the pair noticed the Grimm were constructs of corrupted spiritual energy, similar to hollows but lacking any capabilities for higher levels of thought. Once this became clear they began slaying the beasts where ever they could be found adsorbing their spiritual energy rather than eating to keep themselves alive. Killing grimm was really the only thing they'd been doing besides getting into trouble over the past two years.

As Zanpakuto neither really knew how to choose a path for themselves to take, they were a weapon to be used as their wielder saw fit. Without Ichigo calling the shots they were at some what of a loss. Zanpakuto were created to slay hallows, grimm were extremely similar to hollows. So without someone to point them in a direction they had gravitated towards the task most familiar to them, killing grimm. Neither had spoken with the other about this but it was clearly something that bothered both.

 _"Shiro."_

"Yeah yeah I know." Shiro groaned as he scratched the back of his head. Turning around he swiped his blade horizontally sending out an arc of black energy into the forest behind him obliterating every tree it touched. "Next time I swing it'll be in your direction, so come on out while I'm still feeling nice." Shiro shouted into the air, calling to the person he could sense watching him.

After several seconds of silence a young woman with long black hair and a red dress, Shiro let out a whistle and grinned. "Well Tensa, if I've ever seen someone who looked menacing."

 _"I agree, the whole glowing amber eyes thing kinda screams sinister."_ Tensa replied from within his head.

Shiro leaned his blade against his shoulder as the woman stopped approaching several feet away. "I thought the reports were exaggerated when they said you shared the same presence as a grimm, now to feel it for myself, I can definitely see what they meant." She spoke in a tone that was practically dripping seduction, unfortunately neither men cared much for it.

"What do you want lady, I'm trying to have a conversation here and your distracting us." Shiro spoke with very little interest in the woman in front of him.

She frowned at his complete indifference to her charms, she decided to switch her game up a bit. "I've been looking for you and your associate for quite some time, however every time I get close you disappear. Speaking of which, is your partner, the man in black anywhere around here? My information always puts the two of you near one another."

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, Tensa's nearby. We were just talking about what to do next when you popped in, now I'll give you one more warning." Shiro pointed his blade at the woman. "Tell me what you want before I skewer you."

 _"Hold on a second, switch with me."_

"What the hell for?" He spoke again earning a raise eyebrow from the woman he was just threatening.

 _"Because you suck at dealing with people, now switch."_

Shiro grumbled. "Fine, but I'm taking control again when your done."

 **Minutes earlier**

Cinder stood with her back to the a large tree as she peered around it's trunk just enough to watch her target effortlessly slaughtering a large group of grimm. Cinder was no stranger to brutality but even she felt slight pity for the beasts as the white garbed man toyed with them, drawing out their deaths purposely for his own enjoyment.

Despite this however she grinned, this was definitely the man she'd been looking for. She continued to watch while thinking of the best ways to approach, after several minutes she saw something that really caught her attention, the essence released by the dead grimm were being sucked into his sword. It wasn't until the man swung his blade and sent an arc of black energy she recognized from the footage of 'The day of shattered sky' as the media took to calling it. It tore through the forest not to far from her destroying everything in it's path.

"Next time I swing it'll be in your direction, so come on out while I'm still feeling nice." She heard him call out, cursing herself slightly for giving herself away.

Cinder considered running for a moment but quickly pushed the thought aside, her reports mentioned he had the ability of high speed movement. Then there was the fact that she knew that his partner, the man in black was never to far away.

Stepping out from her cover she made her way into the clearing strutting as seductively as usual, seduction was always a good place to start when dealing with a man, nine out of ten times it got her where she needed. She thought she had him when he whistled, a noise she was very use to. "Well Tensa, if I've ever seen someone who looked menacing." That a frown, he could already tell she had an ulterior motive but she assumed that 'Tensa' must be the man in black. She was confident in her abilities but based on what she'd heard and seen of the man before her, well she'd rather not fight both him and his partner, whom she still couldn't locate as she looked around, at the same time without back up.

"I thought the reports were exaggerated when they said you shared the same presence as a grimm, now to feel it for myself, I can definitely see what they meant." Play on your strengths, don't give up on seduction just yet. Unfortunately it only seemed to annoy the man further.

"What do you want lady, I'm trying to have a conversation here and your distracting us." He spoke without the slightest bit of interest in Cinder, she gave another quick glance around looking for the man in black.

She was starting to get annoyed as well, she hated it when she wasn't in control of a situation and right now she didn't even know where the second one was. "I've been looking for you and your associate for quite some time, however every time I get close you disappear. Speaking of which, is your partner, the man in black anywhere around here? My information always puts the two of you near one another."

The man laughed. "Yeah, Tensa's nearby. We were just talking about what to do next when you popped in, now I'll give you one more warning. Tell me what you want before I skewer you." He raised his blade to her setting her even further on guard, it took everything she had not to call forth her bow to defend herself. Then he stopped. "What the hell for?" He spoke to seemingly himself again causing Cinder to raise an eyebrow at this. After another second he growled. "Fine, but I'm taking control again when you're done." She knew based off reputation that the man was crazy, she was use to crazy being a criminal and all, but this was beyond frustrating.

Cinder was on the verge of asking who he was speaking to, then something she would never have expected happened. Black energy began pouring out of the blade and quickly moving up his arm until his entire body shifted color, even his eyes changed from yellow to blue. "You've been looking for me?" The man spoke in a different sounding voice, it was deeper and far more calm sounding than before.

For the first time in her life Cinder was speechless, her brain still trying to comprehend what just happened. It took several seconds before she noticed she was staring and recomposed herself. "Yes, my apologies. I hadn't expect you two to be-"

"The same person? We're not, he is a completely different being than I, as I am completely different than him. We merely have the misfortune of sharing a single body. Now, you have still not yet introduced yourself." He gestured for her to do so.

Clearing her throat Cinder obliged. "My name is Cinder Fall, and I wish to speak with you about a mutually beneficial partnership if you'll hear me out."

He didn't answer for several seconds. "I will hear your words but can make no promises. Speak."

Cinder smiled widely. "Very well, please come with me, I'd rather we speak somewhere a bit more private."

 **Beacon Academy**

"So that's basically the school, it can be confusing at first but you get use to it." Ruby smiled happily at the tall woman following her, she'd been tasked with showing the newest professor around for the day. As she looked at the woman for what had to be the hundredth time that day she once again found herself taken aback by her sheer beauty.

Ruby wasn't attracted to other women in that way at all, but still she couldn't help but take the gorgeous woman's appearance in, as well as every male student they passed by, though without sharing their clear thoughts of lust. She had very long silky black hair that flowed all the way down to her lower back and her eyes were a deep emerald color. She wore a light pink kimono with an image of crashing waves across the lower half, a large light blue sash was wrapped around her waist. The only thing that didn't scream womanly beauty in fact was the sheathed katana in her hand, it had an emerald handle the very same color as her eyes and a hexagonal guard.

"Thank you very much for showing me around today Ruby, I think it will be much easier to navigate the school thanks to you." She gave a genuine and gentle smile to the young girl. "I look forward to teaching you this year."

Ruby couldn't help but blush at the praise. "What class will you be teaching again?"

"Combat strategy as well as philosophy, though the second one will only be an optional elective." She replied happily to the young girl.

"Well I'll definitely look into it, I know Weiss and Blake probably will to, though I doubt Yang would ever be interested." The woman giggled at this. "By the way, I'm so sorry about this, but could you please remind me of your name?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

The woman smiled again. "Please, call me Professor Kyoka."

 **BOOM! Another chapter down with a massive bomb dropped at the end there. Don't worry my children I plan on explaining EVERYTHING in do time. Until then however you should leave me a review and tell me what you all think as well as check out my other stories. Until next time friends.**


End file.
